Made Warriors, Lovers by accident
by PoisonousDancer
Summary: Earth had survived extinction before when the virus known as 'Internal Torture Burning Plague' attacked more than half of the world had perished during those dark days. However the worst was still to happen beasts known as Kiande Amedhas appeared and the onslaught began again with more wrath than humankind had ever seen but who would help?
1. The Beginning of a Long Quest

If you see any mistakes tell me and I'll fix them asap I am not afraid of the challenge:l

So please enjoy ~

The remaining population of the Earth only amounted to about 550 with many modern cities inhabitable roughly 400 people moved to the only city inhabitable, meaning there was electricity; medical supplies and technology; electronics and a prison, the name: **London**. They forced themselves into places of power and began to want to annihilate the ones who opposed there way of life so they earned the name '**Kha'bj-te Kujihades**' although most Yautjas called them Honour-less.

Although not all of the population had decided to take the chance to gain power and riches but had decided to inhabit the ancient ruined city they named **L****ar'ja Agaj'ya **and became kv'var-des in order to survive they were named '**Yeyindes**'. The **Yeyindes **had begun to learn the language and customs of the Yautjas soon it was their own language, some changes to the customs, along with the ancient language Latin, if an Honour-less came across one of them they found it extremely difficult to communicate since they only spoke the language of the Yautjas and Latin, all English forgotten within the 18 years of peace.

But the peace was about to have an abrupt breaking.

Guan was disgusted. The whole clan ship had been gathered for urgent news which turned out to be about the Oomans who they had been watching with growing interest the ones they named **Yeyindes**. From the information they had learned the Honour-less had acquired hard meats which they where able to control and where going to unleash them all full force upon the **Yeyindes** which would destroy them all even through they were extremely impressive hunters the probability that they would survive against the hard meats was very slim.

Roars of outrage filled the room.

One male roared "S**'yuitde zabins!"**

Another "**Where is the** **yin'tekai in those zabins!"**

More cries of protest filled the air all seemed to agree that the Honour-less ones should be annihilated especially since the Yeyindes where few in number and nearly half where still very young, 12-17.

Night felt his disgust begin to make his cobalt skin crawl, his silver-blue eyes narrowed he _hated_ the Honour-less ones, he constantly imagined what he would love to do to them...an example would be grabbing one of their leaders and then torture them by...

'GUAN GUAN' *_SLAP__*****_ Night roared in outrage of being hit his mandibles flared and his back arched, his soft blue-black dreadlock tresses falling behind his back; the golden and silver rings clinked softly, his roar challenging the Yautja who dared do that to him. The room was instantly silent at the sound of Guan angry, NO-ONE dared to anger Guan simply because he was treated like an elder even through he was only 99 years old not only was he treated like one but also the elders themselves used him for advice on combat to being sent on missions only reserved for much older Yautjas hell even the older Yautjas where scared of Guan but EVERYONE was scared of him when he was angry.

Snapping his head to the Yautja who slapped him, his glare could kill if it was possible, it turned out to be Bakuub one of the eldest of the elders his glare quickly melted at the sight of the old man and his head cocked to one side his mandible clicked away inquiring why he had just been slapped.

"**The answer to that Guan is simply because you were not listening**" He shrilled back Guan's shoulders slouched slightly his head bowed slightly his smooth deep voice silkily rang out "**I apologise Elder Bakkub I was thinking about the Honour-less ones**" Guan growled the last of his sentence out as the anger crept back upon him.

"**It is quite alright but as I was saying we have to save these Oomans because if we were to destroy the Kha'bj-te Kujihades then we could actually destroy the humankind because the Yeyindes are very few in number so the human race might not survive and we do not want that to happen, so I suggest we save as many Yeyindes as possible and ,kill the hard meats at the same time, and have them live here you never know Yautjas here may take the Yeyindes as Life mates since they have proven themselves worthy" **

The room was filled with the sound of clicking mandibles then an abrupt sound of agreement was heard enough to deafen some for a while.

"**Then it is settled we shall save the Yeyindes! However only the main teams will becoming on this trip because the rest of you will need to prepare for the wounded also for the arrival of the Oomans" **Grunts of disappointment ran up and down followed by agreement.

Bakkub looked at Guan then spoke smoothly "**You will lead this mission no buts or excuses you will be perfect for rescuing the Oomans personally I think they have more of a chance of living with you in charge" **Eyes slightly wide Guan thanked the elder and hurried himself and others to get ready.

TIME SKIP : 1 Hour

Boarding the ships thrills of excitement ran along Guan's Spine as he finally sat in the captains chair and begun the journey to Earth.

So whatcha think for my first attempt? Please review, constructive criticism taken gladly

Thanks for reading ^3^ ← Dat face:l

Translations:

Kiande Amedha (hard meats)

Kv'var-des – Hunters

Kha'bj-te Kujihades - Manic/Reckless Destroyers

Yeyindes - Brave Ones

Bakkub – Straight Spear

Guan - Night

S'yuitde zabins – Pathetic Insects

Lar'ja Agaj'ya – Dark Realm

Yin'tekai – Honour

Zabin - Insect


	2. 7 Nrak'ytaras of the Lar'ja Agaj'ya

Kahina moved swiftly and leaping gracefully from tree branch to tree branch to meet up with the recon team sent earlier that day. Stopping Kahinaadjusted her grey hawk mask, finding it annoying and a hindrance as ever. "Stupid elders making us wear these stupid masks...grrr" Kahina grounded out through her teeth then setting off through the trees once more.

Thinking to herself Kahina began to think angrily of 'how unfair it was that she ALWAYS got stuck on running errands for those damn lazy assholes just once she would _love _to tell them where to stick those goddamn errands but nooo this just had to listen to Wyatt...but it is kinda of difficult imagining Wyatt trying to leapt through trees and being stealthy...the mere thought of it makes me chuckle the big guy would give himself away in seconds' however as her thought came to an end she found herself smiling despite having to do the stupid errands they insisted she do.

'_CAW' _Wait a second isn't that Kwei?

_Crack...**SNAP.**_

Cursing herself for being inattentive to her surroundings, Kahina dropped to the floor of the forest 10feet below bringing herself to back up to a tree trunk and then lowering herself into a defensive crouch; silver cat eyes darting looking for the danger; her think curly hair clinking gently as the silver chains and coils collided, the grey hawk descending to rest upon his masters shoulder. Movement to her left told her that the potential attacker was not allowing themselves to be seen. "Oh fucksake just show yourself so I can beat your ass" she growled aggressively, dagger ready to attack the invisible foe.

Puzzled by the small females mask, language and by the mere fact she could tell they were there, he studied her head cocked to one side and mandibles clicking away. Finally Guan indicated for all the Yautjas to make themselves visible to the female infront earning a 'FUCK ALMIGHTY' from said female.

"**Little Ooman tell me who you are" **He trilled his head still to one side. 'C'jit idiot she is English' Silently kicking himself Guan corrected himself "I apologise I forgot to speak your tongue, who are you?" His silky smooth voice spoke in English.

Straightening herself she replied calmly in their language**"Kahina Second in command of the 7 Nrak'ytaras of the Lar'ja Agaj'ya"**, but inside her head was 'MOTHER OF GOD IT IS YAUTJAS FUCK FUCK FUCK WHATTA I DO I'M SO FUCKING DOOMED' her little panic attack ' racing around and around her head like a dog chasing a rabbit. Kwei sensing his masters distress behind the calm ruffled his feathers gently in hope to calm her, in reply he was stroked lovingly.

Stunned Guan inquired **"You understand our language Kahina of the 7 Nrak'ytaras of the Lar'ja Agaj'ya" **

This time it was Kahinas head which cocked to the side **"Yes I do however I did not understand the language you spoke after what was it?" **her face scrunching up in confusion, equally confused Guan replied **"It was English your base language if I am not mistaken?" **

"**OHHHHHHHH I understand now, no you are mistaken **_'snicker' _**we have not used that language in over 18 years I had completely forgotten it our base language consists of Latin and your language Yautja, but please tell me. . . . . .this are you with or without honour?"**

Remembering his manners Guan explained carefully about why he and his team was here and his name of course. "_SEMPER DELEBANT NOBIS EA, PLENNUS ZABINS SPERO ILLIS KIANDE AMEDHAS FUERINT AGERETUR QUASI CRINITUS CATELLI EDUNT CORDA EORUM EX!' _Arms flaring around in outrage a deep voice interrupted her long string rantings **"Bhu'ja ranting and raving about it won't help the situation" **snapping her neck to face the person who interrupted her scowl in place until she saw Wyatt standing there towering over the recon teams who surrounded him like children but amusingly still not as tall as the predators even with his massive muscles. **"Thar'n-dha!" **squealing his name Kahina, Kwei realising what was about to happen took to a less dangerous site (One of the Yautjas shoulders), ripped her mask off before rushing into his open arms where he swung her around before resting her upon his thick, warm shoulder, his huge red sword swinging slightly in its holster on his back, almost purring Kahina kissed Wyatt on the lips muttering little things about how much she missed him and loves him.

"**You two are mates I presume?" **Eyebrow raised and a small smile gracing Guan's face, **"of course Kahina is my little Bhu'ja" Wyatt's** deep voice boomed then smiling fondly at the women now sitting upon his shoulder.

Frowning Wyatt said **"Kahina will contact the rest of the team I have a really bad feeling" **

"**hmm" **Kahinas face already indicating that she was reaching out to the minds of her team mates **"I've reached Halkrath; R'ka, Ju'dha and Yayih'ta but N'yaka-de remains silent..." **Kahina was interrupted by the deep boom of laughter coming from Wyatt her glare demanding what was so funny **"If Cetanu was here she would so kick your ass for calling her that"** _SLAP _**"I'm telling N'yaka-de" **huffed Kahina. A soft growl alerted the group to a massive white saber tooth tiger slinking its way up to stand infront of Guan. Instinctively Guan raised his arm to a diagonal position before cocking his head to the side, mandibles clicking against each other.

"**Calm yourself warrior, and tell me what exactly my little Bhu'ja"**a sensual voice mused turning her head Kahina spotted their leader on the tree branch she had previously been on flanked by the remainder of their team, she replied "**Wyatt was being a complete butthead and told me not to call you N'yaka-de" **

_Thud_

_Itzal, third in command (Halkrath), landed first his tanned skin shining in sun slightly similar to dragons scale; his claw like hands settling the King Cobra resting upon his grey bare shoulders, its body wrapped around his bare torso outling the muscles underneath; his short sword glinting; his snake like eyes light with a bright green (Similar to the Yautjas blood); short jet black hair rustling in the wind slightly, moving the two silver coils infront of his ears, age 24._

_Thud Thud_

_Phyre and Poseidon (R'ka and Ju'dha) landed next slightly behind Itzal,both have an olive skin tone their bodies built to be quick and strong. The twins differences was their hair and eyes; Phyres hair being red with cobalt blue streaks and eyes the colour of flames while Poseidons hair was cobalt blue with red streaks with eyes cobalt blue although both had shoulder length hair adorned with golden coils; the weapons being small needles and knifes, their age being around 19. Beside Phyre sat a huge spotted Hyena and beside Poseidon was a huge Grey Wolf._

_Thud _

_Thorne landed after standing behind Phyre, his skin the same olive tone as the twins however his body had markings of symbols of Latin and Yautja; his body also built like the twins but his eyes glinted a greyish-black colour rather than red or cobalt blue. His blue-black hair reached the middle of his back tied in a loose ponytail by a golden coil delicately engraved with symbols,his crimson bow and arrows resting gently on his shoulder along with the Komodo Dragon resting its head on top of his own while the rest of its body curled around Thornes body. His age being 23._

Halkrath; R'ka, Ju'dha and Yayih'ta landed infront of Wyatt and Kahina.

Halo stiffened at the word 'N'yaka-de' **"he is right Kahina it makes me feel old" **the amusement returning to the shadow figure above who then descended and landed silently infront of Guan and beside the tiger.

_'Absolutely beautiful' _Guans thoughts raced around as he suddenly found it hard to breathe as he gazed on the ooman infront of him. Her ivory skin standing out from the others and her being smaller than the males; but her eyes mismatched each other while one was a violent violet the other was deep crimson red; however as Guans eyes drank in her body and eyes her hair caught him off guard completely since it came past her waist and shimmered slightly because of it being the colour of pure silver adorned with violet and red coils, chains and small silver-blue bells. Her scythe being the colour of the night sky adorned with crystal roses; inscriptions of honour, bravery and the protection of the guardians for the people on the blade, aged 17. The white saber tooth that had previously been growling at Guan purred and wrapped itself around Halos legs.

Noticing the overgrown tiger Halo bent down and scratched her ears earning another purr of satisfaction. **"Holy fucking hell what have you brought home now Kahina?!" **Poseidons eyes widened at the sight of the Yautjas.

_WHACK _**"OWWW HALOOOO" **Poseidon whined clutching his head **"What the hell was that for?!" **_WHACK _Shooting glares at her, Halo replied simply **"No swearing your still a kid Ju'dha" **mouth dropping Poseidon yelled **"...YOUR YOUNGER THAN ME!"**

An evil grin graced Halos lips, drawing Guans attention to them, stalking up to Poseidon and holstering her scythe to rest of her shoulder she practically sung out **"Well would you like fight me for the right Ju~'dha" **eyes widening Poseidon darted behind Guan just as Halo made a swing of her scythe of where he had previously been.

"**Paya Halo you scare the freaking shit outta me" **Thorne said thoughtfully.

"**Welp ya know what they say actions speak louder than words, well for the slow minded" **she chuckled back then adding in a serious tone **"Well if we are done I would love to know what sort of situation we are in now Wyatt and Kahina"**

_***Whispering***_

"_**She scares the crap out of me too Wyatt although she is 4 years younger than me.."**_

"_**How do you think I feel Kahina she is 8 years younger than me..."**_

"_**But if you think about it she is the youngest but she scares the shit outta us all...probably one reason she was made captain of this party.."**_

Guan noticed the female ooman named Halo eyebrows twitch as the two named Wyatt and Kahina continued to whisper on how she scared them. Funnily enough was the fact she was the youngest being only 17.

"**If you sweet little things want to continue whispering I will take both your heads off, fix you back up torture you and then take ya heads off once more and repeat the process" **Halos voice dripping with sickly-sweet threats, almost instantly all whispering ceased; faces paled and bodies stood to attention shaking a little.

"Bonum nunc cum exponere I te occidere ... omnes" Halo said calmly demanding, Poseidon turned around to a clicking Guan obviously confused by the language he translated what Halo had said.

Nodding Guan, Wyatt and Kahina started to explain everything to their leader.

"**Hmm okay I say we take them up on the offer..." **Stopped by the shocked faces looking at her – except Wyatt who understood her reasoning already – Rolling her eyes Halo started to explain **"Sure we could destroy the hard meats but what would stop them from somehow getting more ** **hell they already sent some Honour-less Yautjas here before what's to stop them from messing around with the DNA of the hard meats then sending them here? Don't you understand? There will be NO END to anything if we are still alive so what if we all 'died' in a freaking explosion?" **As the rest of the guardians realised what she meant they nodded.

"**Could be fun ya know being on an alien space ship 'n' all" **Poseidon pointed out.

"**Ooooh I wonder if I could look at how they make their weapons and amour" **An excited Phyre spoke, eyes sparkling with anticipation.

Itzal mused **"I wonder what new weapons I could kick Thornes butt with" **In reply to Itzals comment Thorne shot back **"In your dreams shadow boy" **Bickering insured.

Wyatt and Kahina in unison said **"New things to learn" **Eyes also sparkling with exictment.

But the comment from Halo set everyone – including the Yautjas - off in a roar of laughter because they knew she was serious **"I wonder how many aliens butts I can woop in the training ring" **Grinning evilly.

"**Well it is settled everyone, except Phyre the rest go, move back to the village keep to the shadows see an enemy take 'em out, I want you all to be quick and stealthy...I want you all back in the village walls at the centre within 10 minutes anyone late is soo going to become my dog for the next month now go"**

_Whoosh_

_Whoosh_

_Whoosh_

_Whoosh_

_Whoosh_

Turning around to Guan, Halo said **"Me and Phyre will escort you and the rest of your warriors to the guardians building from there I will get Halkrath; R'ka, Ju'dha; Yayih'ta and Bhu'ja to help assist on moving the villagers to your ship while me, Wyatt and you, your second and third in command discuss what is to happen"**

Impressed by the fact she was telling him what to do Guan nodded his head and then clicked to his team about dividing themselves into groups.

"**Guan mobilise your warriors we have to hurry I wanna see who I get to boss around for the next month~" **Halo sung out evilly. _Oh Paya she had been serious _Guan thought amusingly.

~ Dat time skip is here again ~

Arriving near the building which housed the 7 Guardians a girl around 19 saw the three Yautjas - haven split up with the rest off the group Guan; Dachande and Dahdtoudi (Yes they are twins) behind them and her faced twisted into horror and shock before yelling **"What the hell have you done bringing those scary-looking freaks here?!"**

Just as Guan was about to roar in outrage he was stopped by a hand on his chest looking down he saw it was Halo but she wasn't looking at him but glaring at the girl who had just insulted him and his comrades.

"**Well the thing is you could be a 'Scary-looking Freak' to them ALTOUGH Halo would agree with me underneath their amour is one hell of a muthafucking sexy sex Paya body, **_**which **_**I know for a fact Halo wouldn't mind taking advantage of" **Halo turned her head and looked at Guan head-to-toe and then flexed her hand **"Hmmm if that truly is the case than I get Guan" **Grinning evilly **"I wouldn't mind 'im showing me a hella of a good time ~ like you always do Phyre" **Winking seductively at both Guan then Phyre which in turn Phyre slid up to Halos side and grinned **"Always always a pleasure Halo ~"**

Guans thoughts began to run wild with the idea of the ooman in his bed; eyes glazed with lust for him, wanton moans... _**'damnit stop thinking stop' **_after shots of electricity being sent down to his groin began to increase.

Both girls erupted into laughter which was cut short by another comment from the girl infront.

An ear-splitting roar filled the ear everyone startled at the sound glued their eyes to the one who emitted it: Halo. Eyes burning, teeth bared and back arched Halo growled at the girl **"Don't forget who these warriors are little girl and show respect to them otherwise I will show you the true face of 'scary-looking freak' you won't soon forget" **The girl paled before fleeing in fear and embarrassment. Tentatively Phyre placed a hand on Halos shoulder before telling her to go to the village if she wanted a slave for the next month, slowly Halo relaxed and took off giving Phyre instructions before leaving.

Dat time skip again ( I think it likes you o.O ) ~

"**Everything is done N'yaka-de" **_Twitch_

"**Okay Guardians now that everything is complete we just have the joy of waiting for nightfall to destroy our little uninvited guests~" **

Done hope you liked it please review=W=

Translations:

Ooman - Human

7 Nrak'ytaras of the Lar'ja Agaj'ya – 7 Guardians of the Dark Realm.

_EMPER DELEBANT NOBIS EA, PLENNUS ZABINS SPERO ILLIS KIANDE AMEDHAS FUERINT AGERETUR QUASI CRINITUS CATELLI EDUNT CORDA EORUM EX - _Always trying to destroy us those idiotic zabins I hope those Kiande Amedhas they have been treating like fluffy freaking dogs eat their hearts out.

Halkrath - Shadow

R'ka - Fire

Ju'dha - Water

Yayih'ta - Air

N'yaka-de - Master

Bhu'ja - Spirit/Soul/Ghost

Thar'n-dha - Strength

Paya – God

Dachande – Different Knife

Dahdtoudi – Little Knife

Bonum nunc cum exponere I te occidere ... omnes - Good now explain before I kill you...all

Got any questions don't be afraid to ask or review =W=


	3. Sing Me the Song of Death

Disclaimer: You definetly would know if I owned Predators or Aliens Oh you so would=W=

Everything apart from the Predators and Aliens is mine.

A fierce wind took up blowing Halos silver hair making the bells, rings and coils clink and ring softly as she waited patiently infront of the ruined city; scythe gently resting on her shoulder (blade resting on the ground) ; eyes closed, and ears picking up every sound around her.

The Guardians stood a little way behind her each placed to make a triangle, Wyatt with Kahina on his shoulder stood directly behind Halo; the twins (Phyre and Poseidon) stood either side of Wyatt, Thorne and Itzal taking up the rear.

Everyone's eyes looked to Halo as she begun to sing softly.

"**Oh my time is up  
I know you're gonna burn me  
Your judgement's coiled just like a snake  
Around my neck  
Oh my time is up  
I know you're gonna hang me  
And the noose is pulled so tight  
That it's hard for me to breathe**

**Sing me the song of death**  
**Sing me the song of death**  
**Sing me the song"**

_Rustle...CRACK...SNAP _Halos eyes begun to open slowly the colours glowing more vibrant and scary as ever.

**"Oh my time is up**  
**My destiny is certain**  
**Your curse floats above me**  
**Like the melody I hear**  
**Oh my time is up**  
**And Heaven's gates are bolted**  
**But now I'm not even sure**  
**If they want me down in Hell**

Reflection of something shiny captured her attention.**  
**

"**Sing me the song of death  
Sing me the song of death  
Sing me the song of death  
Sing me the song of death  
Sing me the song**

**Grant me one last request**  
**Sing me this song of death**

**Sing me the song of death**  
**Sing me the song of death**  
**Sing me the song**  
**Sing me the song**  
**Sing me the song**  
**Sing me the song**  
**Of death"**

A horrendous roar filled the air as Halos song died with the wind.

"_Your te mors expectet hic creaturarum turpium"_softly whispering Halo watched as 4 Hard Meats ran from their hiding spot within the jungle each letting rip an ear-splitting roar, Halos actions where quick, deadly and to the point.

Kicking her scythe to face the correct way and land in her small palm Halo let a battle cry of her own making her own team-mates flinch slightly at the bloodthirsty and angered cry _"MORI ET EVANESCENT"._

Guan and the rest of the Yautjas where disallowed to join in the battle making them feel uncomfortable and restless and they watched the youngest ooman charge into battle however what they all saw shocked them all to their very cores none could believe the beautiful yet horrifying event unfolding below.

Halos grace was so breathtaking it looked more like dancing rather then her swinging her scythe down upon a hard meat splitting it into halves the green blood splattering the surrounding ground with a fiery vengeance sending it into a eruption of sound as another hard meat fell it's headless body falling to the ground with a massive THUD, Halo was moving as quick as an alien and swinging with the strength of a thousand gods.  
2 remaining hard meats studied the child infront of them, tails striking experimentally but Halo was dodging each attack, and then both attacked from the behind and front just as they charged their gaze was drawn to a fat old man who ran towards them wheezing disgustingly as he yelled **"WAIT YOU MONSTER DON'T KILL THOSE BEAUTIFUL CREATURES YOU SHOULD BE WORSHIP THEM YOU ABOMINATION"** only giving brief look of surprise before Halo turned her face back into cold and calculating. Everyone including the Yautjas eyes widened and the remaining guardians faces turned from total disbelief to horror. **"C'jit" **cursing softly Halo saw the bastard Andrew who worshipped the ugly muthafuckers infront of her in that instant she knew what she had to do to protect the idiot who ran purposly towards the hard meats, '_Welp this is gonna suck ass but it might lure out the queen who is still lurking waiting for me to be weakened' _Halo grimly mused.

Bracing herself Halo felt the end of the tail of the hard meat penetrate her torso narrowly missing her spinal cord **"PAUK PAUK PAUK YOU FREAKING ASSHOLE" **the curses ripped themselves from her lips before she could stop them as well as a massive roar of outrage and pure fury from behind her, **"FUCKING RUN YOU DICK THEY WANNA KILL YOU SO PISS OFF" **Halo practically screeched at the idiotregaining herself once more Halo grabbed the spear like end of the tail and held on before hefting her scythe up and effectively slicing the enemy in a diagonal cut before slicing the captured behind her in the same method, cursing after when the blood caught her back and began sizzle her skin._ 'WHAT ARE THE DOING?! THE LEADER IS HURT ARE THEY JUST INCOMPTENT' _Guan was fuming her team-mates were just watching her not helping what so ever and his roar of protest and fury had led to him being held back by his second and third in command, but as he was about to rip the heads off of the 6 guardians he realised they were barely holding themselves back; their knuckles white, teeth clenched and faces distorted in anger and pain.

_'My breathing is becoming shallow and my wounds need attention asap I-I need to hurry' _Grimly thinking Halo took in a breath ignoring the searing pain from the action.

"**COME ON YOU MUTHAFUKA I'M HERE COME AND GET ME~" **Halo shouted in a sing song voice dripping with acid.

One last roar echoed as the queen ran out but stopped before realising her body was sliding to the side blood bursting out every where while Halo stood behind arm outstretched with her scythe and the other arm clutching her torso.

Seconds later she fell to the floor coughing up her own blood.

"**HALO" **Kahina cried before leaping from Wyatt's shoulder pulling out a tube of some sort of blackly purple liquid inside, Guan realised a split second after Kahina poured the contents of the liquid into Halos mouth.

_'Oh Paya no'_

It was: Poison.

Translations:

_Your te mors expectet hic creaturarum turpium - _Your death awaits you here foul creatures

_Mori et evanescent – _Die and vanish

Paya – God

C'jit – Shit

Pauk - Fuck

Song: Song of Death by Oomph!

Sorry bros for the short chapter hopefully I will have another up tomorrow or the dai after.

Hope ya enjoyed it:3

Don't be afraid to review ~


	4. This has just got REALLY interesting

Disclaimer: Once more we meet again disclaimer*.* I do not own Predators or Aliens blah blah blah Story is mine so charas blah blah again enjoy ~ (=W=) ~

Previously ~

One last roar echoed as the queen ran out but stopped before realising her body was sliding to the side blood bursting out every where while Halo stood behind arm outstretched with her scythe and the other arm clutching her torso.

Seconds later she fell to the floor coughing up her own blood.

"HALO" Kahina cried before leaping from Wyatt's shoulder pulling out a tube of some sort of blackly purple liquid inside, Guan realised a split second after Kahina poured the contents of the liquid into Halos mouth.

_'Oh Paya no'_

_It was Poison._

Present ~

Guans roar was a horrifying; ear-splitting, gruesome and simply terrifying sound especially if you have the 400 hundred pound 7ft and a half Yautja charging at you. Every visible Yautja stiffened and trembled slightly. Kahinas face went slack as she watched him ran towards her before she dropped the vial and fell on her butt trying to scoot quickly backwards but alas it was not meant to be as the Predator loomed over her growling which between said growls was the question: **"WHAT exactly did you just give her?!"**

Kahinas bottom lip trembled before replying with an equally shaky voice **"I-I g-g-gave her p-p-p-p-oison Sir" **

Guan roared again before his wrist blades sprung forward and where against she was sitting but was stopped by a hand resting gently on the lower part of his leg, tearing his eyes down his blazing gaze cooled down instantly as he looked into Halos mismatched ones.

Halos words drifted up to his ears her voice strong yet soft but unyielding **"I can be knocked down but I'll get back up; I can be made to bleed but I'll laugh, my bones can be broken but I'll heal but I will never be beaten"**

_'A true warrior' _Guan thought proudly _'Wait proudly? When did I become attached to this female ooman?'_

Shaking his head Guan bent down to the now sitting up Halo and scooped her up into his arms bridal style a small gasp emitted from her small form making him smile.

Blushing at the sudden situation she had never found herself in before Halo muttered a small thank-you to the older and larger male. Almost every single Predators eyes bugged at the sight of affection their leader was showing, he never did that. Ever.

"**It is time to leave the bomb is set" **Just as Guan finished his sentence he threw his bomb into the city before running with Halo flush against her chest, making her cheeks an even brighter red.

_'Hazy that's it my vision is getting hazy...but why?...my injures have affected more than I thought...but that doesn't explain the haziness? Wait what is that sound?...P-purring is this 7ft Yautja really purring to me? Well hell this just got WAY more interesting!' _Halo amused herself with her thoughts as she was forced to be carried through the jungle by Guan who was purring...YES PURRING and it was damn right adorable, of course she made her face break out in a amused grin.

Looking down at the female in his arms he cocked an eyebrow at her sudden amused smile and then seconds later a chuckle, _'What was so damn amusing?' _Not knowing kind of frustrated him which he didn't like what-so-ever so to disperse his frustration he inquired as to why she was laughing (having to stop his purring to do so made the ooman snap her neck up to look at him questioningly.

"**Hmm well it is just that uhm you are kind of putting me to sleep with your adorable purring" **Making her giggle once more.

Mandibles clicking he finally replied in that heart melting; chocolatey, leg weakening damn right irresistible voice **"You find it amusing that I was purring Halo?"**

Hearing him call her by her name made her stomach turn to butterflies _'which I don't actually understand why what so ever' _**"No I love it actually it's very...irresistible" **She mused out-loud and before she could stop herself she placed her head into the crook of his neck and her hands around his neck, nuzzling him she practically purred back **"do it some more?"**

Guans purrs started up immediately slightly chokingly at first but then softened out, _'Oh pauk what have I got myself into?! I feel as if I am being undid' _his thoughts had become erratic trying to chase out images, thoughts and scenes he didn't even think he could conjure up _'Pauk...'_

~ Time skip all the wayyyyy to the ship ~

"**Holy fricking pauk" **Poseidon whistled.

_SLAP _

"**What you can still hit?! Da-Actually I am not going to finish that" **Nervous laugh.

Halo had simply squirmed enough to learn over Guans shoulder to slap Poseidon for his cursing but this had presented a problem to the male Yautja because he now had to face the fact that Halos breasts where pressed up against him and in his line of sight _'Once more pauk...' _

Pulling her back down proved difficult since it seems she was insisting upon torturing him with the sight and feel of her body as she struggled to stay on his massive shoulder but thankfully she seemed to understand the fact NOT to touch his hair if she had well then there would be a MASSIVE problem. Finally giving up with the struggle Guan simply took Halo into the ship to make sure the people where settled while he would go calm himself down.

Guan clicked to his team telling them to take the other guardians to their quarters while he took Halo to the other oomans.

The trip to everyone was short, thankfully for Guan, but as he was to make his departure he felt and small warm hand grab his own before be pulled down to her height. Softly whispering **"Uhm Guan could you please stay with me? Err the thing is I don't think I can face Andrew and his cronies...(Confused look) the bastard you saw run into the battle earlier?" **

A small growl emitted from his chest as he remembered EXCATLY who he was he was about ready to rip his head off..._'but first make him suffer by...' _His thoughts cut of by a her lips grazing his earlobe...wait what? Instantly he looked at her deciding whether he had imagined it or not.

As Halo went around with Guan closely next to her, to the point where her back was slightly touching his chest, he caught snatches of the conversation because he was too busy concentrating on the fact that her hair was _silver it was really silver! _In all honestly he was greatly intrigued in the fact it was silver and so long also with the decorations delicately woven into her hair he just wanted to reach out, not too hard considering their proximity, and weave his large hands into it **"die"**...wait what was that just now?

"**WHY don't you just die you filthy monster! Abomination! Lab experiment!" **Guan recognised this hateful, disgustingly raspy voice...Andrew, growling slightly he sought out the location of said ooman before finding him a little way back, backed by what had she called it cronies? _'Tch pathetic doesn't even have the courage to stand up on his own or to come any closer' _Both amused and angry he watched as Halo simply walked away putting up her middle finger? What was the whole point of that? Shaking his head Guan turned his gaze on this Andrew and his 'cronies' unleashing the full extend of his angry whilst letting out a roar making them flinch and scamper back _'Pathetic'_

Catching up to Halo was difficult to be honest and with her injures he was totally effectively and effortlessly mind-fucked. Finally reaching her he saw the crystal like tears running down her cheeks but she made no sound.

Picking her up once more he tucked her into the crook of his neck and took her to his own room before settling her down but as soon as he did said action he felt shaking hands grab his hair, visibully stiffening Halo recovered her senses enough to realise she just grabbed his HAIR _'Pauk bad move bro'_

"**S-sorry I just didn't want you to leave me alone..." **Halo whispered quietly her voice breaking slightly, letting go of his hair Guan nodded before going outside and talking to Dachande telling him he is retiring for now and not to crash the ship or anything.

Coming back in he barely made a move to get into the bed before he was yanked down and fell in a _very _suggestive position, he had somehow managed to land on top of Halo just in time he had put his arms out one beside her head another further up so his face wasn't that far away from hers however one hand still gripped his fishnets while the other above her head ,legs spread apart and him in between them BUT what made it the most electrifying for him was that she was flush against him in all the RIGHT places.

Blushing Halo released him before making the wrong move of moving underneath him causing her to be pushed against him and rub in certain places. She closed her eyes but not before he saw them darken _'Oh Paya no this is torture' _

Guan begun to purr so to calm her down because he would lose it if he smelled her, seeing her relax he shifted so he was laying on his back bringing her to rest in his arms where she nuzzled his neck once more before new waves of tears started. He held her for a long time, his purrs never faulting, until she fell asleep which in turn he joined her in the blissful darkness which wouldn't stay very blissful considering his thoughts earlier wanted to come back with vengeance.

Thanks for reading bros=W=

Hoped ya liked it will be an update on Mondai most likely until then PEACE~


End file.
